The present invention relates to a digital circuit, and more particularly, to a jitter reduction and clock recovery circuit for a manchester encoded input data stream to reduce the jitter between the recovered clock signal and the inputted manchester encoded data stream.
Manchester encoded data streams (or signals) are extensively used in the transmission of digital data. An advantage of this type of encoding is its self-clocking feature, as well as its ability to increase the integrity of the data transmitted by minimizing noise interference, minimizing loss of synchronization, and minimizing undetected transmission errors. However, signal distortion and signal jitter can impair the integrity and quality of the data contained in the manchester encoded data stream, especially when the data stream is transmitted over long distances.
The circuit of the present invention can be utilized as a repeater, i.e., eliminate the jitter and signal distortion and retransmit the manchester encoded data stream onto a transmission line (or bus). The circuit of the present invention can also be used in a system which, after the recovery of the clock signal from the manchester encoded data stream, the data stream can be provided to a decoder for extracting the data contained in the data stream for processing or use by the system.